


The Past, Present and Future Yoga Pants

by SirPrize



Series: The Yoga Pants Chronicles [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alchemy Club, Anal Sex, Angst, Carmilla with cat ears, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, G!P Laura, Lesbian Sex, Magical 'Drugs', Pills, Smut, Transformation, a very tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrize/pseuds/SirPrize
Summary: Sequel to 'The Dangers of Yoga Pants'Laura and Carmilla may have forgotten al about the bet that brought them together in the first place, but that doesn't mean that there's not more shenanigans to be had. Let's look at their past, present and future and gape at all the domestic fluff, some of the harder times and the dirty, dirty sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Creampuffs!
> 
> So....This was just something I did when other fics were being a pain or I was ducking responsiblity in general and...it sort of ended up at 20,162 words, so okay then. If only my thesis went this smoothly.
> 
> Anyway, I got such lovely comments on The Dangers of Yoga Pants that I felt compelled to explore that setting a bit more. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> As always, a shout-out to my lovely beta reader, smartassducky who had to comb through this huge thing for mistakes!

**The Mother**

Carmilla was the moody one. That was just how things worked.

She had more life experience, a more demanding job, and more pressure on her shoulders. Plus, she was just naturally predisposed towards sombre thoughts. She had reason to be the moody one, dammit.

Besides, Laura made all of that better. And sure that seemed cheesy, but she really did. Carmilla could call her, still ranting and raging about a meeting or about an unreasonable client or even about her mother and Laura would find a silver lining. Something to soothe the dark-haired girl with.

And when that didn’t work, she showed up at Carmilla’s door with take-out, soft words and softer kisses which never failed to bring at least some degree of good humour back to Carmilla.

It was one of many reasons why she loved her.

So when Laura spent the entire week sniping at Carmilla and replying with monosyllabic answers, she wasn’t exactly sure what to do.

She’d even gone through the effort of cleaning the hair of out of her shower drain, disgusting as that was, and even that did nothing. She wasn’t asking for a parade or anything, but a smile or at least some acknowledgement would have been nice.

She felt like she was walking on eggshells around her girlfriend when she hadn’t done anything wrong. Not that Carmilla could remember at least, and that set her off in a mild panic as she tried to think about something terrible she’d done and forgotten about.

Ginger #1 and Ginger #2 were completely useless as well.

“Yeah, I have a basic idea, but she’ll bring it up on her own.”

“Oh, Carmilla, Laura’s just a bit grumpy around this time of the year.”

“You could just ask her. Why are you asking us?”

“I’m sure she’ll talk to you when she’s ready.”

“I have stuff that you could slip her to make her tell the truth if she’s being difficult. She has to tell you sooner or-what? No, it’s only illegal if you… Actually let me check that.”

Yeah, not exactly help she could do much with.

Carmilla did her best to be understanding and patient, but it was just a fact that those things didn’t really come naturally to her. Or they did, but she was typically just not bothered enough to employ them much.

The straw that broke the camel’s back came when they were having dinner at Carmilla’s apartment and Laura sighed for the third time in a row while her girlfriend was talking.

“Alright, enough.” Carmilla all but threw her fork down. She could practically feel her eye twitching. “Laura, what’s going on? You’ve been moody and distant and huffy for a week now.” It was more than a little satisfying to see her tiny lover jump at the noise of cutlery being thrown.

What was less satisfying was when Laura refused to look her in the eye and just rehashed the answer she’d been giving Carmilla all week. “It’s nothing, I promise. It’s fine, Carm.”

“No it’s not!” Carmilla protested angrily. “A week, Laura! You won’t talk to me, you won’t give me a straight answer, sometimes you won’t even look at me.” She tugged on her hair, feeling angry and vulnerable and desperate. She hated it. “Did I do something? Are you just tired of me or am I so fucking hard to talk to that you can’t- oh no! No! That’s not fair. You don’t get to do that to me!”

Laura was crying. Big, silent tears were running down her cheeks and the whole picture was completed by huge, soulful eyes and a quivering bottom lip. It was utterly heart wrenching.

It was _deeply_ unfair.

Laura knew damn well that Carmilla couldn’t think when she cried. Watching that was like watching a duck put on a swimsuit. Just a sign that something was deeply wrong with the universe and that it had to be fixed immediately. Even if it meant lighting the world on fire just to rid it of whatever had caused her to cry in the first place.

 _‘Only I did it, this time.’_ She thought bitterly. “Heyheyhey, Cupcake.” She quickly rushed to the other side of the table and dropped to her knees, taking Laura’s hand between her own. “Baby, please don’t cry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I didn’t meant to-” She could feel tears sting at her own eyes as she pleaded with her crying girlfriend. “Please just tell me what’s wrong. I just want to make it better.”

“It’s not you.” Laura squeezed her hand tightly as she spoke through her sobs. “Carmilla, I love you, okay? So, so much. It’s not you, okay?” She waited for girlfriend to nod before she continued. “I’m so sorry. You’ve been all sweet and I’ve been such a moody b-bitch and…and…” She trailed off when Carmilla reached up to brush her tears away and leaned into the touch.

“Laura, I love you.” She whispered with a watery smile. “I’m not mad, I promise. It’s just…it hurts to see you upset.” She paused and frowned. “Do you think I do this mushy crap for just anyone? Please just tell me what’s wrong, Cupcake.”

Laura let out a halting laugh and pressed her own hand against the one cupping her cheek. They were both silent for a while as Laura cried softly, before she spoke again. “Tomorrow’s the day my mom died.”

A lead weight settled in Carmilla’s stomach. “Oh, Laura.” The fact that Laura’s mother had passed away was hardly news, but the tiny brunette didn’t talk about it much and she’d never mentioned an actual date.

“I know it’s a long time ago, but it hurts.” She said plaintively. “I miss her and I’m always useless for, like, a week in advance.” She gripped Carmilla’s hand a little tighter as her eyes opened again. “And I never want people around in that week but staying away from you sucked and that made me all confused and guilty because surely Mom should be the person I’m thinking about the most and you’re really busy anyway and I didn’t want your wreck of a girlfriend to be one more thing to deal with and-”

Well used to the rambling by now, Carmilla cut her off with a slow and loving kiss. “You’re an idiot, Laura.” She muttered when she pulled back. Ignoring the faintly offended look from the shorter girl, she rested their foreheads together. “I only ‘deal’ with you when you nag me about my shower drain. I kind of enjoy having you around for the rest of the time.”

A small smile pulled at Laura’s lips. “Kind of?”

“Just a bit.” Carmilla grinned and kissed her again. “But seriously, I’m here for the bad times too, okay? You can tell me these things. I want you to.” She said seriously. When her girlfriend’s eyes began to tear up again, she sighed and pulled her out of the chair and into her lap with a soft smile. “Okay, c’mere.”

She wrapped herself around Laura and held her as she cried softly into Carmilla’s shoulder.

“I ruined dinner. I’m sorry.” Laura sniffled.

Carmilla only chuckled and nuzzled the top of her head. “It’s fine, Cupcake.”

The tiny brunette shifted in her grasp a little so she could look the taller girl in the eye. “You know I’m not tired of you, right? I don’t think I ever will be.”

“Hmhm.” The pale girl could feel her cheeks colouring before she hid her face in Laura’s hair. She hadn’t intended to blurt that out, but apparently she still had some insecurities of her own to deal with. “What do you want to do tomorrow? What do you normally do?” She changed the subject.

Laura sighed and snuggled closer. “Go home and visit Mom’s grave with lilies because she liked those. Drop by Dad unannounced.” She let out a humourless  chuckle. “He knows to expect me by now.”

Carmilla swallowed and nodded. “Okay.” She breathed in the apple scent that seemed to permanently cling to Laura’s hair and gathered her courage. “Do you want me to come with you?”

There was a long pause and then a nod.

“Okay.” Carmilla said again. Her mouth suddenly felt dry. If you tell your dad to expect one more person, I’ll let Mattie know I won’t be at the office.” She muttered into the brown strands. Laura had told her father about their relationship a while ago, but this really wasn’t how she’d been expecting to meet the man.

Frankly, she’d hoped for more time to mentally prepare.

“What about tonight? Should I ask the gingers to come over?” She sighed and continued reluctantly. “I’ll even let you invite Xena.”

Laura shook her head.

“Do you just want to be alone?”

She shook her head again and clung tightly to Carmilla. “Can I stay? I just need you.” She looked up. “Can we go to bed? I just…want to hold you for a bit.”

“Of course, Cupcake.”

They curled up on Carmilla’s bed and Laura wrapped an arm around Carmilla’s waist, burying her face in the crook of her neck. “Thank you for coming with me.” She whispered.

Carmilla kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. “Of course, Laura.” She smiled. “Tell me about your mom.”

Laura spent the next two hours just talking about her mother.

Little things, like how she always worried about the whiteness of her teeth because she smoked and didn’t want it to show.

Big things, like how she had married her dad despite her parents’ wishes and didn’t speak to them until after Laura turned 5.

Funny things, like how her mother dumped a pan of hot soup in her father’s lap after he was 2 hours late for dinner without calling ahead and complained it was too salty.

“Not, like, burning hot or anything.” She hastened to assure Carmilla. “Just enough to get the message across.”

 _‘Note to self, never let the Cupcake make soup._ ’ Carmilla thought as she laughed. At the very least this story had explained where Laura’s temper came from.

She wasn’t sure if was saying and doing the right things to comfort Laura and she had no idea how she was going to get through tomorrow. She had lost a parent too, but she barely remembered him. Laura had all these stories and memories and important moments  which she remembered so clearly. How was she supposed to be of any use at all in taking the pain of losing someone like that away even just a little bit?

The question nagged at her until she fell asleep.

When she woke up, it didn’t seem so important anymore, because she woke up to the smiling face of her girlfriend. Laura was propped up on her elbow and smiling serenely down at her in a way that made Carmilla wonder how long she’d been watching.

She looked gorgeous in the early morning light.

“Hey, Cupcake. Good morning.” She croaked, sleepily reaching out to tuck a few brown strands behind her ear. “You doing okay?”

Still smiling, Laura nodded and pressed Carmilla’s hand to her cheek. “I am. I love you.” She muttered softly. “Mom would’ve loved you too.” She added with complete certainty.

It made Carmilla’s breath catch and she almost felt like her chest was too tight for her heart as she looked up into loving, brown eyes. With no idea what to say to that, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Good, because mine is going to _hate_ you.”

Laura was absolutely stunned for just a moment and then burst into laughter. “You _jerk!_ ” She shoved Carmilla, who began to laugh as well. “We were having a moment, Carmilla Secretmiddlename Karnstein!” She crawled on top of her girlfriend and initiated a tickle fight that quickly spiralled out of control.

Carmilla was eventually the one to pull out of a deep, hungry kiss with a regretful smile. “Come on, let’s leave early.”

Laura sighed, but nodded and climbed out of bed. “Okay, but it’s not that long a drive.”

“I know.” Carmilla muttered as she searched through her closet for pants that weren’t leather, ripped or both. “I just want to stop somewhere so we can get lilies first, that’s all.” Things went oddly quiet then. When she turned back around, Laura was crying again, but the shorter girl held up a hand before she could speak.

“Happy tears.” She assured her, smiling brightly. “They’re happy tears, Carm. I promise.”

**The ex**

Normally, Laura didn’t really mind the business parties Mattie’s company organized to improve ties with investors and clients or celebrate holidays. If anything, Carmilla was always the one to whine as she was forced out of her leather pants and into a dress that wouldn’t cause the gathering of primarily aging men a heart attack.

Or Laura, for that matter. They had missed the majority of one party because Carmilla had shown up to her door in a dress that barely qualified as lingerie, let alone appropriate for a high society gathering. Laura was still fairly sure she sprained her vagina that night, considering the sheer power of her orgasm as she fucked Carmilla into a begging mess against her door.

Thankfully it had left Carmilla’s dress ruined and Laura managed to stuff her into something more decent. Though the image was slightly ruined by the obvious hickies on her neck which the taller girl absolutely refused to hide.

And the idea that everyone could see them, as well as the ‘just fucked’ glow that clung to her pale skin, was just humiliating. The idea that everyone would know that Carmilla belonged to Laura, that she was the one marking the flawless skin and making the dark-haired beauty scream wasn’t exciting at all. Nope. No sir.

Of course the parties also meant they met a lot of people whom Carmilla knew. Unfortunately, these people were typically very pretty women who she only knew because she’d been knuckle-deep inside of them. Also, some of them either hadn’t heard that Carmilla was very much not available for a repeat or simply didn’t care.

Not that Carmilla ever showed them any interest. Still, it was a bit awkward the first time, but by the fourth or fifth it was just getting annoying.

And then there was the weird one who’d none too subtly remarked over her wine that she had a second collar for Laura if Carmilla wanted. Frankly, presumptuousness aside, that was just funny. As if Carmilla was the dominant one in this relationship.

And it was always things like that which made Laura feel better about those encounters. Sure, she could be rational and tell herself that this all happened before they were together and she certainly wasn’t complaining that Carmilla was experienced. She was starting to wonder if there was an attractive woman in this industry who Carmilla hadn’t fucked, though. Some of them were married now and that didn’t stop them, for Dumbledore’s sake.

But in the end it was always the knowledge that none of these women really knew Carmilla that kept Laura from ruining their layers of make-up with a face full of champagne. None of them had spent lazy days draped over her lap on the couch with a movie playing in the background. None of them knew how she melted into a sweet, submissive puddle if you teased her long enough.

She didn’t look at any of them like they hung the stars in the sky. She hadn’t told any of them that she loved them.

Of course, that didn’t make it any less annoying when it happened again.

This latest one had apparently decided to attach herself to Carmilla while Laura was in the bathroom and was leaning far too close. She was pretty, like all the others, with long, blond curls and vibrant green eyes highlighted by winged eyeliner.

 _‘At least with the few redheads I could hold it over her head that she’s fucked gingers.’_ Laura thought as she rolled her eyes and made her way over. With how Carmilla complained about spending time with the ‘ginger squad’, that was always worth a few months of jokes.

Blondes were less fun, though. She was very quickly running out of blonde jokes.

When she joined Carmilla, the taller girl seemed oddly relieved for a moment before she wrapped her arm around the yoga instructor’s shoulders and pulled her close. “Hey, baby.” She muttered, before leaning in to press a kiss to her temple. Before Laura could say much, those soft lips moved to her ear and she had to fight a shiver when her girlfriend whispered to her. “We are never attending these fucking parties again.”

Laura didn’t get much chance to question that, when the other woman spoke up. “Carmilla?” She asked, looking at Laura. “Who’s this?” Ah, there it was. While probably slightly vindictive, Laura couldn’t quite deny that she felt a rush of warmth whenever she saw that momentary look of confusion and disappointment. _‘Does that make me a bad person?’_

“This is Laura, my girlfriend.” Carmilla said, offering the brunette a sweet, slightly strained smile. “Laura, this is Ell. I believe I told you about her.”

Oh. _Oh!_

Oh, fuck.

Ell as in her ex. Ell as in the girl who had broken Carmilla’s heart. Ell as in the girl it had taken her a very long time to get over. ‘ _Well, that’s just great.’_ Laura immediately knew that this night was going to be a disaster. “Ah, yes.” She said, extending a hand with something that at least sort of resembled a smile. “Carmilla’s mentioned you.”

She couldn’t really bring herself to be friendly. This girl had hurt Carmilla. Pretty badly, for a pretty stupid reason. Was she supposed to lie and say it was nice to meet her? It clearly didn’t go unnoticed either, if the indulgent smile Carmilla shot her was any indication.

There was a moment where Laura felt incredibly judged as the pretty blonde looked her up and down with narrowed  eyes, but then those green orbs filled with shame and she looked down. “Ah, well, nothing good I imagine.” She nervously played with the stem of her wineglass. “I was just trying to apologize to Carmilla about what I said…and did.”

 _‘Trying?’_ Laura shot her girlfriend an inquisitive look.

“And I was telling her that this wasn’t exactly the time or place.” Carmilla grumbled into her wine, scowling.

Laura felt her heart clench painfully and placed her hand on her lover’s waist, sweeping her thumb up and down the smooth material of her dress soothingly. It earned her the hint of a smile, but she could feel how tense Carmilla was. She could only imagine how much the dark-haired girl did not want to be here.

Ell sighed and ran a hand through her curls. “If you say so, Carmilla.” She muttered, a knowing and resigned glint to her eye. If there was a better time, they all knew Carmilla would be doing everything in her power to avoid it. “Let’s talk about something else, then. How long have you been together?”

For once, Laura didn’t want to talk. She wanted Ell to go away so she could calm Carmilla down. However, the change in topic brought the taller girl out of her funk a little.

“It’ll be a year a few weeks from now.” The warmth in her husky voice never failed to make Laura fall just a little bit more for her girlfriend. “Depending on how you count it, of course.” Carmilla continued with a teasing grin.

There had been a lot of discussion on whether or not their anniversary was on the date they officially agreed to be a couple or much earlier. As Carmilla liked to say, they had been ‘basically dating with more sex instead of dates’ after Laura’s self-control snapped and she pounced on Carmilla during yoga.

Laura thought ‘remember when we became a thing’ was much more romantic than ‘remember when I made you squirt all over your yoga mat’, though. Even though the latter was undoubtedly hotter.

“Oh, I see.” An infuriating spark of hope lit up Ell’s eyes for a moment, before the shame returned and she quickly lowered them back to her drink. After a healthy sip, she plastered a smile on her face. “I suppose I should go ahead and congratulate you two ahead of time, then.”

“Thank you.” Laura returned a smile she hoped seemed genuine. Ell could have said something far bitchier, because a year wasn’t really _that_ long, but it was hard to give her credit for that when Laura had seen that moment of hope. That moment where Ell clearly thought that maybe there was still a chance things wouldn’t work out between them. “It feels like a lot longer, you know? Like I’ve had to deal with her snarky ass all my life.”

Petty and possessive, maybe, but jealousy wasn’t so much a big green monster as a fuzzy, green housecat comfortably draped over Laura’s shoulders at the moment.

Carmilla chuckled and placed a hand over her heart with a look of faux hurt. “Oh, I’m sorry to have been such a burden.” She played with Laura’s brown strands. “Is my snarky ass giving you grey hairs, baby?” Carmilla cooed.

“Sometimes.” Laura smirked, stepping closer. “I don’t mind, though. It _is_ a fantastic ass.” The hand on Carmilla’s waist dipped down to grip her ass just for a second before it shot back up. The sight of Carmilla biting her bottom lip to hold back more vocal reactions was enough to make Laura forget that anyone or anything else existed until Ell sipped her drink particularly loudly.

She couldn’t find it in her to really be annoyed with the blonde though, because Ell looked devastated when Laura turned back. She hid it quickly once Carmilla snapped out of her Laura-fuelled haze as well, but she was still noticeably stiffer than before. Taking pity on the blonde, Laura threw her a bone. “So, Ell, what brings you here? Business?”

“Oh, eh, no.” She shook her head and threw the tiny brunette a quick look of gratitude. “A friend of mine deals with some supply chains for the company. Her date cancelled and she dragged me along.” She took out her phone and opened a picture of a group of adorable young girls standing outside of a large building in tutus. “I actually have a tiny dance studio these days. These are some of my girls.”

Conversation flowed from then on, though it was somewhat awkward and stilted at times. Grudgingly, Laura had to admit that she could see why Carmilla had fallen for Ell. The blonde was pretty, sweet, and very passionate about her work.

As they both relaxed a bit they also began recounting stories of their shared past, though nothing even remotely related to their relationship and the related emotional minefield. Still, it made Laura feel a bit left out and irrationally jealous when they both laughed at a joke she couldn’t even begin to understand.

Eventually, Ell moved on to mingle with other guests and left with a quick kiss to Carmilla’s cheek. Looking back on it, Laura could point to that as the thing that pushed her from pissed into livid. Of course, looking back on it she could also admit that it had been a largely innocent gesture but that wasn’t what she saw at the time.

All she saw was Ell’s lips pressed against Carmilla’s skin. Ell touching someone who was very much no longer hers. Ell touching her _girlfriend._

Oblivious to her girlfriend’s simmering rage, Carmilla slumped and threw her wine back like it was a cheap shot. “Well, that was…awful.” She muttered. “Sorry, Cupcake, I really didn’t- hey!” She stumbled when Laura suddenly took off and dragged her along by the hand.

Laura had been too busy glaring a hole in the back of Ell’s head to listen to Carmilla. When she noticed her heading into the bathroom, she had an idea. A terrible, awful, kind of mean idea. A great idea. “We’re going to the bathroom.” She announced in a voice that left little room for argument.

“What?” Carmilla asked, trying to keep her balance in her heels. As short as she was, Laura could be pretty damn fast when she wanted to be. “I thought you just went.”

“I said we, not just me.” Laura answered without looking back or stopping. She dragged Carmilla into the bathroom with a wicked smile and quickly locked the door behind them. _‘This is going to be fun.’_ She thought, stalking over to her baffled girlfriend.

“Cupcake, why- Hmph!”

Laura crashed their lips together in a rough, demanding kiss. She drew her lover closer, revelling in the way Carmilla seemed to melt against her body the moment they touched. Some things would never be anything less than amazing to her and the fact that she was the one who could make Carmilla Karnstein weak at the knees with a kiss was at the top of that list.

She sighed at the softness of Carmilla’s lips before she nipped and licked her way into her mouth, all but bullying her tongue into submission. Laura wanted it to be very clear that there would be no struggle, no playful fight for dominance this time. Laura was in charge, dammit.

She was going to fuck Carmilla and the dark-haired girl would only leave this bathroom dazed, dripping and without her panties.

She pulled back and began to kiss and nibble on Carmilla’s neck as she pushed her back until they hit a wall. A very particular wall. The wall right next to the only occupied stall.

“Laura, I’m not complain- oh fuck!”

Laura shot her a look that very clearly told Carmilla that she wasn’t to speak until told otherwise, right before she leaned down and bit her hard. The moan that escaped her girlfriend’s mouth was nothing short of orgasmic and it fanned the flames that were slowly consuming Laura from deep in her core.

Carmilla’s entire body trembled in Laura’s grasp and one hand came up to clutch the back of her head to hold her in place. Moaning her name, Carmilla tilted her head to give Laura better access.

Laura smiled as she soothed the mark with her tongue. Carmilla wasn’t entirely opposed to a little pain, if applied properly. She proved that point by yanking the top of her dress down and tweaking her nipples. She had always liked Carmilla in this dress and the fact that she couldn’t wear a bra with it made it so very useful right now.

Covering her mouth to muffle her desperate moans, Carmilla eventually found some semblance of sense when she grabbed Laura by the shoulder and stopped her. “Wait, wait.” She panted, eyes hungrily following Laura’s tongue as the brunette licked her lower lip. “I work here.”

“Here?” Laura looked around the bathroom with raised eyebrows. “I have to say I liked your previous office better, Carm.” She said innocently, even as she slipped her thigh between Carmilla’s legs and pressed her against the wall with no means of escape. “I do like the view, though.” She winked at her lover before she leaned down and peppered soft kisses around her nipples.

Groaning, Carmilla buried her face in the crook of Laura’s neck. “Not fair. _Not_ fair.” She whined, hips rocking and grinding her clothed pussy against Laura’s thigh in an instinctive search for friction. A search for release from the tension Laura was so expertly building within her. “I meant- fuck- someone could walk in.”

“No, they can’t.” Laura said, smiling innocently before her tongue darted out to flick the nipple she was lavishing with attention. “I locked the door.” She tangled her fingers in silk-like, dark strands. “You’re all mine, baby.” She whispered, before tugging on Carmilla’s hair and drawing a hiss and a moan from her. “And I’m going to do whatever I want to you.”

“Yeeeeees.” The dark-haired girl purred, grinding against Laura’s thigh harder. “Yours.”

Laura let out a soft groan, closing her eyes and taking just a moment to bask in the feel of her lover’s body against hers. The heat between Carmilla’s legs and the damp fabric of her panties were like a siren’s call, begging her to abandon everything and just tend to her lover. Not yet, though. Not yet.

She tugged Carmilla’s panties down until they pooled at her ankles and left Carmilla to kick them away and tug the dress off entirely. The sight of her girlfriend’s nearly dripping folds sent a bolt of white-hot lust through her body and Laura couldn’t quite keep from licking her lips. _‘God, she really shouldn’t smell as good as she does.’_ It didn’t help her fraying self-control that she knew Carmilla tasted even better than she smelled.

“So wet.” Her voice was little more than a purr as she nuzzled a pale thigh. “So pretty.”

“For you.” Carmilla groaned, fingers tangling in Laura’s hair and eagerly tugging her where she was so badly needed. “Only you.”

Perhaps her insecurity had been a bit too obvious. Laura looked up and found dark eyes looking at her not only with lust and desperation but also understanding and honesty. The more she looked up at the woman she loved, the more Laura was convinced her heart was too large for her chest. It hurt in the best way.

Without breaking eye contact she leaned forward. The way Carmilla’s eyes followed her mouth like a junkie three weeks from her last hit was nothing if not a great ego booster. The contact finally broke when she ran her tongue up the length of Carmilla’s slit and the dark-haired girl threw her  head back with a hungry moan.

Barely audible over Carmilla was a soft, stifled gasp from the stall next to them. Laura bit back a vindictive grin. Surely blatantly staking your claim wasn’t so bad if you got your girlfriend off while doing it? _‘Her and the ex-girlfriend trapped in the bathroom listening to you, actually.’_

For just a moment, Laura worried about her morals. A few seconds later, Carmilla whimpered and she just decided to blame this bout of exhibitionism on Carmilla and the power the dark-haired girl had over Laura’s libido. Besides, everyone had fantasies about being watched while they fucked their partner senseless, right?

She soon lost herself in bringing Carmilla pleasure. Her tongue fell into familiar patterns, striking sensitive spots she had long since memorized and greedily licking up the wetness it found. With those beautiful moans ringing in her ears, trembling thighs on either side of her head and Carmilla’s pleasure heavy on her tongue it was so very hard for Laura to remember that she had a plan.

A plan that didn’t involve Carmilla falling apart all over her tongue. Not yet, anyway. She was going to make this as memorable as she could.

With a reluctant noise she pulled back, chuckling softly at the way her dark-haired lover whined and tried to tug her back. She quickly surged up and pressed their lips together in a messy kiss, making Carmilla taste herself. It also allowed her to swallow another moan as she slipped two fingers deep into Carmilla.

She didn’t waste much time easing Carmilla in and soon set a pace of hard, fast thrusts that left her lover clinging to her smaller frame just to keep standing. Laura thrust her hips just a little each time she sank her fingers inside. Not only did it add a little force, but it also let her grind her own center against the back of her hand while her palm grazed over her lover’s clit.

The brief bursts of friction sent sharp shocks of pleasures surging through her body. It made it very hard to focus, but she didn’t need to. The tiny brunette just needed to fuck Carmilla until the dark-haired girl couldn’t remember her own name.

It wasn’t long before she had three fingers buried in Carmilla’s wet heat, panting filthy promises into her ear. “You’re mine, baby. I can feel you clenching around me. I bet you want me to just let you cum.” Her fingers curled and she smirked when Carmilla bit her own hand to muffle a desperate wail of bliss. “Just let you cum all over my fingers while you’re getting fucked in the bathroom.”

“Mpfh, ‘aura…” Carmilla murmured into her rudimentary gag.

 _‘God, I’m never going to get over what seeing her like this does to me.’_ Laura thought, biting her lip and taking in the way Carmilla clawed helplessly at the wall as her eyes rolled back. She pulled her fingers out and chuckled when Carmilla made the sort of noise normally associated with waking her up before noon. “ _Nooooo._ Nononono Laura, Cupcake, please I’m so close. Please let me cum!”

“Shh, baby.” She soothed, kissing her lover’s jawline. “I will, I promise.” Both of her hands fell to Carmilla’s butt and squeezed softly. “I just want to make it good for you, Carm. Really, really good.” She grinned as the fingers still drenched with Carmilla’s juices began to tease her ass.

Carmilla’s entire body lurched, her eyes opening wide in surprise. Twice she began to protest, but the words stuck in her throat and trailed off into a breathy moan when Laura increased the pressure of her ministrations. “L-Laura, no.” She finally managed to force out, blushing from embarrassment more than from the pleasure coursing through her.

“No?” Laura asked innocently as she began kissing her way down. “I thought you liked this.” She continued, circling those tight muscles and coaxing them to relax. “Remember how hard you came last time?” She asked, pausing in her journey down to suck a nipple into her mouth and play with it.

Laura certainly remembered. After their first...experiment, she hadn’t stopped holding Carmilla’s enjoyment of it over her head for two months. Suffice to say there had been a lot of ass-related puns during that time.

“Come on, Carm.” She breathed, kissing her way down the flat plain of Carmilla’s stomach. She could feel her lover giving in to what they both wanted. “Do you really not want it?” The very tip of her finger slipped inside. A hint of what awaited. A promise of the pleasure if Carmilla just asked.

With an annoyed grunt and a look that promised retribution, Carmilla groaned. “Fuck, Laura, please!”

“Please what?”

“Oh for-” Carmilla rolled her eyes and tangled one hand in Laura’s hair to tug her in harshly. “Fuck my ass, Laura. Eat my pussy. Please just let me come or I’m gonna fucking kill y- oh fuck, yes!” She cried out, probably too loudly considering where they were.

Laura didn’t care, though. She had Carmilla’s taste on her tongue again and she was easing into her girlfriend’s tight passage so very, very gently. Even though the finger slowly sliding into Carmilla was still wet with her juices, she was clenching down on it and Laura was very careful not to hurt her.

She started with slow, careful thrusts in stark contrast to her tongue, which darted around to every sensitive spot it could find. Slowly she let Carmilla get used to the feeling again, let the pleasure wash away her tension  until she could thrust faster and deeper.

The tiny brunette had to take a moment for herself too. This was familiar and yet so different. Smooth and tight and so very warm. And nobody else had ever done this to Carmilla. Nobody had ever been allowed to touch her like this.

Trembling moans and broken fragments of her name were Laura’s reward. Carmilla had clearly lost all coherency, her mouth open as she gasped for air and her eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling as she rode Laura’s tongue and finger.

“Baby…can’t…can’t…”

It wasn’t long before she had Carmilla right where Laura wanted her. Thighs quivering, walls clenching rhythmically and whimpering brokenly. It would only take a push, she knew. The tiny brunette slid her tongue out of Carmilla’s welcoming heat and grinned as she trailed it up to flick her lover’s clit. “Come for me, Carm.” She purred, before she sucked the throbbing nub into her mouth and slid a second finger into her lover’s clenching ass.

And that was what it finally took to break Carmilla.

The only sound that escaped her was a few strangled gasps as she fell over the edge. Her body tensed and quivered, wetness dripping onto Laura’s chin before her legs just couldn’t hold her anymore and she slumped.

Thankfully Laura caught her and managed to keep the dark-haired girl upright as she rode out the aftershocks of her climax. With a few slow thrusts she eased her lover down. When she finally settled, Laura carefully eased her fingers out and laughed at the noise of protest from Carmilla. “I didn’t break you did I? I mean, I won’t lie, I’m gonna feel amazing about myself if I did, but…”

“Cupcake, can’t a girl enjoy her sex coma without the running commentary?” Carmilla grumbled playfully. She smiled and pulled Laura up into a gentle kiss. “That was…unexpected, but amazing.” She purred, stroking her tiny lover’s cheek. “You know it wasn’t necessary, right? I love you, Laura.”

“I know.” She sighed, leaning into Carmilla’s touch. “But it’s not some pretty girl in a business suit this time, you know?” She muttered, embarrassment and vulnerability swirling around in her chest. “She has this whole past with you. I got jealous.”

Carmilla sighed and pressed a tender kiss to the shorter girl’s forehead. “Cupcake, that was a long time ago. Do you want to know what seeing her again made clear to me?”

Laura wasn’t entirely sure she did want to hear that, but she nodded all the same.

“We would’ve driven each other nuts.” Carmilla sighed, running her hand up and down Laura’s back slowly. “She has so little passion. She talked about that studio even when we were kids, but it doesn’t seem like she sees as it anything other than a job. Besides, Ell’s really sweet, but maybe a bit too much so. I need someone who can fire back when I get…”

“Bitchy?” Laura supplied with a knowing grin. “Grumpy? Broody? I can do this all day.”

“I was going to say difficult.” Carmilla grumbled in an unamused tone. She pinched her girlfriend’s side and smirked down at her. “I think someone needs to be punished.” Strong, gentle hands trailed down Laura’s sides and gripped her butt possessively, only to be slapped away.

“Not here.” Laura explained when Carmilla threw her a confused look. “We’ve been in here too long already. People will notice.” That, and they had probably kept poor Ell trapped in here long enough. This seemed like a much better idea through the haze of jealousy and possessiveness, really. She quickly picked up Carmilla’s dress and shoved it at her.

“You sure you don’t want me to pay you back?” Carmilla asked as she reluctantly pulled her dress on again. “People can just find a different bathroom.”

“I never said that.” Laura said, looking at the dishevelled mess that was her girlfriend in the mirror. “Just not here. I want you to do something that’s much easier if we go home.” She said with a wink.

“Oh?” Carmilla drawled, her eyes blatantly roving up and down the tiny instructor’s form as she joined her at the sink to fix her hair. “And what, pray tell, would I be doing to you?”

“Hmhm.” Laura murmured as she dug around in her purse. It was as much because she wanted to fix her make-up before she went out there again as to hide her cheeks as a nervous blush bloomed on them. “See, I figured that I’ve had my turn and you haven’t. You seemed to like it.”

Carmilla’s brow furrowed as she tried to comb her mane of dark hair flat again with her fingers. “Your turn?” She asked. “What do you- oh.” She froze, realization dawning before they darted over to Laura, seeming absolutely ravenous. “You mean…”

“Yeah.” Laura said, smiling nervously. “I mean, I’ve had two turns if we’re gonna count just now.”

Carmilla laughed softly and rolled her eyes. “Had I known you’d discover this to be one of your kinks, I might have reconsidered offering.” She grinned as she tugged Laura into her arms again. “Guess I’m lucky you’ve got slender fingers, hm?”

“Caaaarm!” Laura whined, hiding her blush in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. She couldn’t help it if something like that got her hot, right?

“Okay, okay.” Carmilla laughed again, rubbing Laura’s back. “Are you sure? You don’t have to.”

“Hmhm.” She muttered into the taller girl’s shoulder. “I wanna try, as long as it’s with you...and you promise to be very gentle.”

“Like you’re made of glass, Cupcake.”

“Good…and no butt-related jokes.”

“You made nothing but ass puns for two months, Poptart. Hell, you made a T-shirt with ‘master ASSassin’ written on it.”

“Fine…some butt jokes as long as you…y’know…properly prepare.”

Carmilla snorted. “Cupcake, we have enough lube for me to shove my entire hand up there if I really wanted to.”

Laura felt herself reflexively clench. “Carmilla Karnstein, don’t you dare!” She could feel Carmilla’s shoulders shaking with laughter and shoved her. “You _jerk!_ ”

Carmilla was still laughing as she pulled Laura in for a quick kiss. “I’m going to go tell Mattie we’re leaving, okay? I love you.”

“I’m gonna fix my make-up and be right out.” Laura said, smiling as she nudged Carmilla to the door. “Love you too, even though you’re mean to me.”

The door fell shut behind Carmilla and then there was nothing but deafening, awkward silence. For lack of something better to do, Laura turned to the mirror and tried to at least seem like she hadn’t been eating out her girlfriend at a company party.

It wasn’t long before the stall finally opened.

Ell, to her credit, didn’t seem terribly upset about the whole thing. She was blushing brightly and there was a slight sheen of sweat on her brow that told Laura she had done more than just listen. Laura wasn’t entirely certain how to feel about that, even though the voyeuristic part of her kept chanting that it was pretty hot. It was very vocal, for a part of herself she hadn’t really known about up until 30 minutes ago.

Ell joined her at the sink and quickly checked her hair. If it wasn’t for the smell of sex on the air, this would have seemed perfectly normal to any onlookers. She finally turned to Laura with a raised eyebrow. “I take it that little show was for my benefit?”

“Yes.” There was little use in denying that. Laura reached in to her bag for her lipstick. “A bit petty, I suppose.”

“But you’re not going to apologize.” Ell continued knowingly. She sighed and began to wash her hands. “Then I won’t tell you that I didn’t meant to overstep.”

Laura’s eyes hardened and she capped her lipstick with perhaps a bit too much force. “Look, I’m not a fan of this Mean Girls crap. I’m gonna just be blunt.” She turned to Ell and crossed her arms. “You hurt her for something she had _no_ control over. If you were just an ex I wouldn’t mind you talking to her so much, but don’t expect me to forget how she looked when she told me.”

Ell was silent for a long time, staring down at the sink. “As long as we’re being blunt.” She muttered finally. “Let me just say that I know.” Tear-filled, blue eyes looked up at Laura. “I just wanted…Everyone said Carmilla…I didn’t know she had you.” She shook her head and huffed. “And when I did find out I was already so far in I couldn’t adjust and I…”

She sniffled and threw Laura a pleading look. “I’m not sure why I didn’t just walk away. I’ve never…I don’t do stuff like that.” She quickly rubbed at her eyes. “But, y’know, message received. Yours and Carmilla’s.”

Ell looked very, very small as she offered Laura a watery smile. “She loves someone else. I ruined it.”

Despite herself, Laura felt her heart break a little. She opened and closed her mouth twice, unsure of what to say. Honestly, she still didn’t feel terrible and maybe that made her an awful person, but she did feel bad that Ell was hurting. “I didn’t mean to rub that in your face.”

“Just the fact that you’re the one fucking her?” Ell laughed sadly and waved off Laura’s protest. “Honey, it’s okay. You never met me while I was dating Carmilla.” The blonde smiled ruefully. “I’d have probably done the same if she even looked at you with a tenth of the love she does now. Not to mention I’d probably have destroyed your reputation at school.”

Ell turned to splash some water in her face and smiled weakly at Laura in the mirror. “Didn’t you have a night planned?”

 _‘And here I was really hoping that she hadn’t heard that part.’_ She thought as she blushed brightly. Nothing like your girlfriend’s ex knowing you’re heading home for more sex for some good old-fashioned embarrassment. “I, eh, yeah. Bye.”

Laura rushed over to the door and paused. “When she’s ready…When she’s ready, I’ll tell her you’re sorry.” She said, glancing back at Ell.

Big, watery eyes met her own, blinking in surprise. “I…Thank you.”

Laura escaped the bathroom with one last look at the heartbroken blonde and found Carmilla already waiting with their coats and an all too eager expression. Perhaps rubbing their relationship in Ell’s face quite that explicitly made Laura a bad person and maybe it didn’t.

All she knew was that she had found someone she loved and who loved her. That had to mean she was doing something right.

 

**The Pills (Pre-relationship)**

Most of their time was spent at Carmilla’s place. It was just easier, really. Laura had to come by a few times a week for yoga classes anyway. When they started hanging out outside of those, Carmilla did swing by Laura’s dorm room a few times too, but Carmilla’s place was just where they often wound up.

Her apartment was bigger, her TV was better and her couch was large enough for them to easily stretch out on. After they began having sex, the fact that Carmilla’s bed was bigger and her walls were thicker became major perks too. It was much more fun when Laura didn’t have to spend most of the night muffling herself with a pillow just to avoid waking the entire floor.

Hey, it wasn’t her fault that she was vocal. Still, Laura figured that the excuse that her…lover…fuckbuddy…whatever they were, had a magic tongue wouldn’t hold much sway with her fellow students.

Besides, Carmilla was almost hilariously loaded. It always made Laura feel a little embarrassed about her crappy room. Carmilla never seemed to mind, but that didn’t make it much better. Especially since Laura was becoming more and more certain that she had feelings for the dark-haired girl.

Deep, dangerous, no-way-back-from-this sort of feelings. The sort of feelings she’d call love if that thought didn’t scare her senseless.

Tonight wasn’t really helping her deal with these feelings, nor with her sense of inadequacy when it came to her living situation. Whenever Carmilla had dragged her out, as a friend, it had almost always been to these really high class, fancy parties. Soon enough Laura had started feeling guilty. She’d taken Carmilla along on outings with her friends, but never to a party or something like that.

Granted, she had no way of matching Carmilla in class or expense of the party, so sheer size would have to do. She had invited her…friend with benefits…bed buddy...thing to the largest party on campus and, to her surprise, Carmilla had been all too willing to go.

This had been good for a solid ten minutes of freaking out, before her roommate dragged her into town to find the perfect outfit just so Laura would shut up. She had to admit, Betty had done some damn good work.

Her hair had been swept back and tied into a gorgeous braid, an open plaid shirt held off the worst of the night’s chill and offered glimpses of the dark tank-top underneath, while the shorts she’d borrowed from her roommate were little more than a belt, but boy did they ever show off her legs. _‘Honestly, how does Betty even wear these?’_

They were waiting for Carmilla to join them at the entrance to Laura’s dorm and when she spotted the dark-haired beauty, Laura felt her jaw drop. Carmilla was wearing her favourite leather pants, but the tiny instructor had gotten used to those. Hell, she was sort of expecting them. What she hadn’t been expecting was for Carmilla to wear a corset…and nothing else.

After the first time they had slept together, there was a moment she had wondered if things would be different. If it was just a matter of getting Carmilla out of her system so she could think clearly after having had her at least once. She quickly learned it was the exact opposite and only grew more addicted to Carmilla’s touch, her taste, her sounds.

So the sight of her in an outfit that presented her cleavage like a gift and left so much pale skin bare, just waiting for her fingers and her tongue, sent her mind into a tailspin straight into the gutter. _‘Betty won’t mind going to the party alone, right? I just need to calmly explain that I need to tie Carmilla to my bed because I think looking at her made my panties drop of their own accord.’_

She was only snapped out of her staring when she noticed a flash to her right and found Betty holding her smartphone. “What are you doing?” She asked, once she’d managed to pick her jaw up from the floor.

“Oh, nothing.” The blonde said with a smug grin. “I just saw a chance to get a shot of the elusive ‘useless lesbian’ in her natural habitat.”

Trying to ignore the blush rising to her cheeks, Laura rolled her eyes and pointedly ignored her roommate as she waved Carmilla over. After some brief introductions the three set off for the pool, which had been commandeered for the party.

To Laura’s surprise, Betty was actually a little protective. She asked Carmilla probing questions about what the older girl did and how she had met Laura, even though she had heard all the details before. Repeatedly. In fact, she had none too subtly asked Laura to shut up about the whole thing more than once.

It was kind of sweet of her, really. It was also really embarrassing. At least Danny wasn’t here. The tall redhead would’ve skipped the introduction and just gone straight to the interrogation.

When they got to the party, Carmilla raised a slender brow and whistled at the size of the crowd. “My, you weren’t kidding.” She grinned and batted her eyelids at Laura. “You really took me to the party of the year, huh, Cupcake? I feel so special.”

Blushing again, Laura rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s shoulders. “Yes, Miss Karnstein, only the finest for you.” She guided Carmilla over to a table, raising her voice to be heard over the music. “Now let’s go get ourselves a cup of the finest awful beer and some exquisite cheap shots so we will be less embarrassed about our dancing later on.”

“Don’t forget the pills.” Betty supplied with a grin. “It’s not the same party without the pills.”

“Pills?” Carmilla shot Laura an amused and faintly impressed look. “Cupcake, did you invite me out for a party that’s all about booze and drugs?” She teased. “I’m both amazed you had it in you and suddenly convinced this will be the most fun I’ll have at a party this year.”

“N-NO!” Laura spluttered. “They’re not drugs! Well, sort of, but not…y’know…the kind the police are gonna kick the door down for.” She tried to explain, suddenly feeling very flustered. “Do you have any idea how badly my dad would freak out if he thought I’d been anywhere near drugs?”

Betty was no help at all, only laughing loudly. “Aw, I think it’d be fun to see you high, Laura.” She patted Laura on the back and nodded to someone in the crowd. “I’m gonna say hi to some friends and get some pills before they’re all gone.”

The pills in question were basically the whole reason  the party was as big as it was. Without them, most of these people wouldn’t be caught dead at a party organized by the alchemy club. They claimed up and down that the pills weren’t drugs but…well, they were certainly weird.

As in people would grow horns. Or bunny ears. Or really, really huge boobs. Unsurprisingly, those were rather popular among the Zeta bros.  Laura had once questioned the club about what was in them and which pill did what, but the ingredients confused her and the more they avoided answering the question of which pill did what, the more certain she became that they had no idea in the first place.

Besides, succubus essence had to be a joke ingredient, right?

Carmilla seemed sceptical right up until they passed a couple making out in the pool, both of whom appeared to have fish tails rather than legs. After a few moments of stunned staring, she all but dragged Laura to the table.

A few bowls of brightly coloured pills sat on the table between the red solo cups. They almost looked completely innocent, like Smarties or Skittles if you ignored the fact that some of them appeared to be glowing.

“Have you ever taken any?” Carmilla asked, eagerly browsing while Laura got them drinks.

“Eh, not really.” Laura said, handing Carmilla a cup. “It just seemed a bit…unsafe, you know?” She looked at a particularly ditzy blonde who was spinning in place trying to get a better look at the bushy tail she’d just grown while her friends watched and laughed.

Carmilla followed her gaze and frowned with disdain. “I imagine this isn’t permanent. How long do these last?”

“A few hours, I think.” Laura muttered, rolling her eyes when the now dizzy girl leaned against one of their friends. She turned back to Carmilla and almost jumped when the taller girl shoved a pill in her face.

“Then there’s no problem, right?” Carmilla grinned, but when Laura eyed the pill uncertainly her  eyes softened. “Cupcake, don’t do anything you don’t want to. I just thought it’d be fun to enjoy the moment, you know?”

Laura frowned. Carmilla was sort of right, there really wasn’t much of a problem. Besides, it was a party. Surely nobody would mind if she just decided to enjoy herself. Why else had she invited Carmilla? Well, sex obviously, but now she could show her that Laura Hollis was fun while clothed too. _‘Besides, that rumour that someone transformed completely into a dog after eating one of these is probably false.’_

And if she looked stupid, well then that was too bad. Half the people at this party did too. Nothing wrong with living in the moment, right?

“Alright, but you better catch me if I suddenly no longer have legs or something.” Laura smiled nervously before she swallowed the pill. Immediately a sense of giddiness settled over her and her head felt pleasantly fuzzy, as if she’d gone from zero to tipsy but had skipped all the negative parts. In fact, she could still think pretty clearly.

Suddenly there was a strange pressure between her shoulders and the tiny brunette gasped when something moved underneath her tank-top. “Carm, could you look at my back for me?” She asked nervously as she turned around. Laura had just taken her plaid shirt off when there was a loud ripping noise and the pressure between her shoulders suddenly faded. “Oh crap on a stick, what was that?!”

She looked over a shoulder and found two small, angelic white wings had torn through the back of her tank top. “Holy shit.” She muttered, watching them flap. So she had wings now. Okay. That was okay. Kind of cool and very weird so…y’know…okay.

Her dark-haired lover snorted and shook her head, eyes wide as she took in the wings. “Holy shit seems fitting, all things considered.” She muttered, gently reaching out to run a finger along the soft feathers.

Immediately, a bolt of pleasure shot through Laura’s body, wreaking havoc on her senses before it stopped low in her belly. Her wings fluttered away from the touch nervously and she had to bite her lip to hold a surprised moan in. _‘Okay, so I can move these things.’_ And she had feeling in them too. In fact, they were kind of sensitive. She shivered when Carmilla grinned lecherously and reached out again.

Really, _really_ sensitive.

“Good news, Cupcake.” Carmilla purred, plastering herself against Laura’s back and wrapping possessive arms around her waist. The heavily lidded look she gave Laura did nothing for the lust building in her body and the feeling of her curves and warmth made the tiny brunette’s head spin even more than the pill had. “We are going to have _a lot_ of fun with this.”

The tiny instructor couldn’t hold in the moan this time when the dark-haired seductress stroked her wings more purposefully this time.

The rest of the party quickly became a haze of crappy booze, loud music and ever-mounting lust. Between songs they would each pop a pill and laugh at each other’s new transformations. Laura had found it particularly funny when  Carmilla grew a spade-tipped tail, until she learned that the tail had a tendency to slip under her waistband and into her underwear.

Soon enough she wasn’t laughing anymore, instead desperately clinging to Carmilla in the corner, when the tail and the wonderful sensations it was causing suddenly vanished. She pulled her face away from her lover’s neck, only to find her smirking as she seductively licked the evidence of Laura’s pleasure from her tail. “I think I might keep this thing, Cupcake. Come on, I want another drink and we need more pills.”

Without another word, she took her incredibly frustrated lover’s hand and dragged her away. If Laura had needed more proof that Carmilla was evil, this would suffice. At least the tail was fitting. Of course that wasn’t much comfort when she was dripping wet and aching for the tail to just finish her off with a few more slow, teasing touches.

They weren’t the only ones enjoying the pills. A group of Zetas were walking around with almost comically large breasts under their shirts, holding some sort of competition she decided not to think about.

A few people who had grown fish tails, webbed feet, or even just a fish head and fins were racing in the pool and a few Summer Society sisters were howling at the moon and chasing each other’s bushy tails. A lot of people had turned a variety of vibrant colours, some almost glowing, and one guy now had incredibly long hair which kept changing colours in time with the music’s beat.

And those were the transformations that were basically innocent. Weird, but innocent. When she swung by the bathroom she saw a girl whose entire body looked like blue Jell-O literally wrapped around the guy she was making out with. Not to mention the guy who was halfway to a full transformation into a minotaur.

The worst one, though, was a girl with dark green skin and blue hair, who was essentially naked aside from what appeared to be sentient vines covering her privates. Those vines were also curled around the waist of the brunette with rainbow-coloured wings in her arms. They seemed pretty intent on swallowing each other’s tongues and Laura quickly resumed walking when the grinding began.

It was things like that which made her unsure whether any of this was actually happening or if she’d just taken the one pill and had been hallucinating all of this in a stoned haze the entire time.

When she found Carmilla again, the dark-haired girl had a new tail to match the black cat ears she’d grown earlier. She had also  acquired a pair of leathery wings and black horns which grew from her temples and curved back along her skull.

The tiny brunette was also certain that the older girl’s corset was straining far more to contain her breasts than it had been when Laura left. Before she could really question that part, though, there were fingers under her chin, tilting her head up.

“I enjoy the change too, Cupcake, but my eyes are up here.” Carmilla drawled teasingly. As Laura’s blush grew brighter, her grin grew wider and-wait, were those fangs?!

“You look…eh…” The tiny brunette swallowed, suddenly very aware of how dry her mouth was. “You’re really making the pills work for you.” She finally muttered, giving up on subtlety as she looked Carmilla up and down properly.

“And you look like a hippy.” The taller girl muttered, fingering one of the flowers in Laura’s hair which kept going from a full bloom to a closed bud and changing colours every time they opened.

Glad to have something to focus on other than Carmilla’s strange, but no less enticing appearance, Laura quickly dove on the topic. “Excuse you, I’m not a hippy.” She stated, hand over her heart and face set in an expression of overblown outrage. “I’m a fairy, thank you very much.”

She flapped the four slender, translucent wings poking through the holes in her tank top for emphasis and scattered golden dust everywhere. “At worst I’m a nymph who somehow grew wings.”

Carmilla grinned, handing Laura a bright yellow pill and her drink. “Speaking of growing things, you’re lagging behind, Cupcake. I think this one suits your current theme.” She teased. “Come on, take that and let’s dance.”

The fog in Laura’s head and the slightly dazed look in Carmilla’s eyes told her that this probably was a good time to stop. The euphoric, dizzy feeling from the pills always faded very quickly, but the dizzy feeling from the cheap alcohol at this party certainly didn’t. Whatever was in that glowing, green crap, its sweet taste apparently covered up one hell of a lot of alcohol.

Still, she was here with Carmilla and it was fun and she was kind of drunk and Carmilla looked so fucking hot with cat ears. She really didn’t want the fun to end yet. She smiled at the taller girl as she downed the pill and groaned softly at the familiar rush of euphoria.

It vanished as quickly as it came and immediately the brunette felt her ears beginning to tingle. Curiously, she reached up and found they had elongated and now tapered off into a rounded tip. “Elf ears? How did you figure out it would do that?” She asked incredulously.

“I didn’t. Your roommate did.” Carmilla pointed Betty out in the distance. The blonde had grown nine fox tails and eight were holding drinks, while the ninth was pulling in the guy she was sloppily making out with. “It’s all in the colours and patterns of the pills…or something. I kind of tuned her out once she explained what some of the pills probably did.”

She frowned, trying to recall the conversation through the heavy fog of drunkenness and finally shrugged it off. “Whatever, c’mon Cupcake.” She tugged the shorter girl on to the dancefloor and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Laura giggled when Carmilla’s soft, fuzzy cat tail wrapped possessively around her thigh. In her drunken haze, all she could think was that she didn’t mind possessive behaviour when it came from Carmilla.

The dark-haired girl gently coaxed her to move with the motion of Carmilla’s swaying hips, the music guiding them as they swayed and grinded against each other like two teenagers who had snuck into a club. The tiny brunette could feel her lover’s recently enhanced breasts pressing into  her back and warm breath caressing her ear. It brought to mind the last time she had felt that breath while the husky voice that accompanied it whispered all the things Carmilla wanted to do to her in Laura’s ear.

Carmilla’s fingers were cool from her drinks and left trails of goosebumps on Laura’s overheated skin. “Carm,” She whined, “more.” She didn’t care that they were in the middle of the dancefloor, she didn’t care that there undoubtedly people around whom she shared classes with. Carmilla’s lips were at her ear and her fingers were on her skin and Laura just wanted them both on her throbbing clit. Why were they still at this party anyway?

Oh yeah, the living in the moment thing. So far, it was working out pretty well, even if it would be kind of awkward if anyone she knew saw her getting off in public.

“Soon, Cupcake. Soon.” Carmilla purred, her voice heavy with promise. Clever fingers teased just below the waistband of her jeans, so painfully close to where they were needed, and Laura let out a ragged gasp when Carmilla bent down to kiss one of her slender wings. All four trembled as pleasure made her weak at the knees, covering an amused Carmilla with a cloud of golden dust.

“That’s adorable.” She drawled, reaching into her pocket. “I wanted to suggest one last pill.” She opened her hand to reveal half a dozen pink pills. However when Laura reached for them, eager to do anything that got Carmilla back to her dorm room more quickly, she closed it again. “Not for here. Let’s get back to your room first.” She explained, pointedly scraping her fangs over Laura’s neck.

 _‘She really likes these things way too much.’_ Laura mused, even as she quivered in Carmilla’s arms at the feeling of those sharp tips against her skin. “Why not?” She panted. “What do they do?”

Surprisingly, Carmilla actually sounded a bit apprehensive as she answered. “Well, your roommate is 99% certain that they’ll…make you grow something special.”

Laura eyed her, too drunk and confused to really process that until the dark-haired girl rolled her eyes and slid her hand down further to rub Laura through her panties with a pointed look.

“Oh! _Oh._ Oh fuck, Carmilla.” The tiny brunette gasped in realization and then in mind-melting pleasure when Carmilla didn’t stop rubbing. The surprise had shocked her into sudden sobriety, but the way the damp cotton was rubbing against her clit wasn’t doing much for her ability to think clearly.

In fact, for a few seconds her mind just spun in circles as it focused on the fact that she was moments away from getting fucked in full view of everyone and how fucking hot that was when it really shouldn’t be but- Dumbledore on a pogo stick those fingers.

At least nobody had noticed…or made it obvious that they had.

Finally, she managed to scrape together something resembling a coherent thought and she looked at Carmilla. “So you…you want me to…” She blushed. Laura wasn’t entirely sure what it said about her that she was making no move to stop Carmilla from touching her in public and yet she found herself unable to just ask the dark-haired girl if she wanted Laura to take a pill that would presumably give her a dick for the night.

…Okay, so it was a really, _really_ weird question, but was it really any more scandalous than what was going on right now? At least that would happen in the relative privacy of her dorm room.

“Well, normally that wouldn’t be my thing…y’know, aside from the one we bought.” The tiny brunette had never seen Carmilla truly awkward, but the odd look on her face was probably as close as she was ever going to get. “But I think it would be kind of hot, you know. Feeling you inside me.”

Laura whimpered at the images that husky voice was drawing forth and Carmilla seemed to regain some confidence as she began to rub harder. “Feeling you fucking me, so deep, so hard. Feeling you cum inside.”

“C-Carm, n-not fair…”

Those fangs scraped up over her neck up, up, up until they moved along her jawline and finally Carmilla nipped Laura’s pointed ear. “Don’t you wanna fill me up, Laura?”

Laura was so, _so_ close to tumbling over the edge right then and there, but then the spell was broken when someone bumped into Carmilla and sent them both stumbling. Carmilla’s hand slipped from Laura’s shorts and the tiny brunette had to fight down the urge to either cry out of sheer frustration or cuss out the poor girl Carmilla was currently trying to kill with her eyes.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” The girl yelped, quickly brushing back bubblegum pink hair and swaying unsteadily on her feet. “I’m, like, super drunk. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine. We were gonna head out anyway.” Laura answered with a tight smile, before she grabbed Carmilla by the hand and dragged her away. She marched them both out of the party and held out her free hand. “Okay, gimme the damn pill.” She demanded.

Carmilla blinked in surprise before an oddly tender smile spread over her face. “Cupcake, if you don’t want to- oof!”

Laura cut her off mid-sentence by pinning her against the wall, ignoring the curious gazes of the few people in the distance who had wandered outside to smoke. “Carmilla, a few more seconds and laundry would have been really awkward.” She growled, her eyes still a little unfocused from the weird green liquor and almost black with lust. “Please just give me the pill so we can go back to my room. Or a bathroom. Anywhere but here.”

Getting frisky on the dance floor was one thing. Laura kind of doubted that she’d be able to walk into class on Monday if someone found her and Carmilla tangled up together out here.

“God you’re hot when you get all huffy.” Carmilla groaned, her tail wrapping around Laura’s thigh again. “Can we do both?” The slight drunken slur to her words was oddly cute.

“Just give me the damn pill, Carm.”

The tiny, pink pill looked perfectly innocent. Carmilla’s expression as she raised it to Laura’s mouth was…less so. Laura sucked on those slender fingers as she accepted the pill, grinning at the ravenous look on her lover’s face. A few seconds later she gasped and slumped against Carmilla.

The tingling feeling that came with the pills returned, but this time it was all concentrated on her crotch and it felt really good. Kind of embarrassingly good. She moaned softly and nuzzled into the crook of Carmilla’s neck, just barely remembering that she had borrowed these shorts and really shouldn’t cum in them.

When the tingling faded, the first thing Laura noted that those borrowed shorts suddenly felt a lot tighter. The second thing was Carmilla’s voice, crooning soft reassurances into her ear as a gentle hand ran up and down her back.

“You okay, Sweetheart?” Carmilla asked, peppering kisses against her temple.

Laura took a step back and nodded, still feeling a little lightheaded. “I, eh, yeah. That was…trippy.” She quickly realized Carmilla wasn’t listening though. The taller girl’s wide, dark-eyes were locked firmly on her crotch.

She looked down and felt her jaw drop when she found a very noticeable bulge in those shorts. “Oh.” She muttered, not entirely sure how she was supposed to feel at the moment. “I’m really not sure what I was expecting.”

“Neither am I.” Carmilla muttered as she reached out. “But it looks good on you.” With a lot more certainty than Laura was feeling, she cupped the hardness and Laura let out a groan at the debilitating bolt of pleasure that shot through her. She let her lover turn them around so it was her back to the wall now.

Carmilla grinned seductively as she traced the hard, throbbing length through the brunette’s shorts. “Is that good, Cupcake?” She purred. When Laura nodded quickly, her grin grew wider and her hand dipped below her waistband. “How’s this, then?” She asked innocently as her hand wrapped firmly around Laura’s hard, throbbing length.

“Carm…” Laura moaned, lust and embarrassment struggling for dominance as her hips bucked into the touch. The feeling of her lover’s soft skin against her own was wreaking havoc on her self-control. Reason was a far and distant concept and it was getting harder and harder to remember why she couldn’t just bury herself deep inside of Carmilla here and now.

“Better than the strap-on?” The dark-haired tease asked, stroking Laura as much as the confines of her shorts would allow.

“Different.” The tiny brunette gasped. “A really, _really_ good kind of different.” If nothing else, she had some more sympathy for guys now if this was what they had to deal with. “We…We should…” She trailed off with a desperate moan, twitching in her lover’s grasp. This stupid thing was so sensitive.

 “God, you’re so beautiful.” Carmilla breathed, startlingly genuine suddenly as she watched Laura’s face twist with pleasure. “I can’t believe how hard you are for me.”

“Carmilla…have you…seen yourself?” Laura panted, sharing an oddly gentle smile with her lover, even while Carmilla kept stroking her. Who said romance was dead?Although…this wasn’t really what she’d pictured when she was fourteen and reading trashy novels. _‘Variation is the spice of life and all that, though, right?’_

Carmilla chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss her. “Let’s see how quickly we can get to your room, Baby.” She whispered.

Everything ached the next morning. Laura’s head felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to it and she curled in on herself, groaning as a wave of nauseousness hit her like a truck. Her entire body felt cramped and overworked, bruises dotted her thighs and neck and the ache from her back and shoulders told her she was covered in scratch marks.

With a sleepy groan, she turned over and found a sight that made her heart swell. Carmilla had one arm draped loosely over Laura as she slept nuzzled into her yellow pillow. The effects of the pills had clearly worn off and she almost looked perfectly innocent and virtuous as she slept, though the bruises on her neck and breasts told an entirely different story.

As if feeling the eyes on her, Carmilla stirred in her sleep and groaned. “Ugh.”

“You’re telling me.” Laura croaked, her voice rough and scratchy.

Carmilla blindly snuggled closer and buried her face in Laura’s neck. “And here I thought you were sweet and innocent when we met.” She muttered, sounding no better than Laura. “I’m never going drinking with you again. Make the room stop moving, please.”

“I thought I proved you wrong about the sweet and innocent thing already.” Laura chuckled softly and nuzzled the top of Carmilla’s head. Shitty as she felt, she figured this wasn’t a terrible way to wake up. Carmilla was cute in the morning. Also, she smelled of sex and that brought back all kinds of memories. “Speaking of last night, did that actually happen?” She asked. “Or were the pills actually just drugs and did I hallucinate all  that?”

Carmilla didn’t bother to lift her head, but a very familiar lecherous smirk spread over her face. “Well, I’m pretty sure your cum’s still on my thighs, so…”

Laura’s blush could’ve lit up the entire room. “O-Oh. Okay then.” Suddenly her mouth was very dry for reasons completely unrelated to the massive hangover.

“You know,” Carmilla began, “it’s a good thing I brought pills for this morning.” She reached blindly over Laura and began to feel for her bag next to the bed.

The tiny brunette felt her heart stop and froze next to her lover as the memories came rushing back. Surely she hadn’t...Just…Of course the pills couldn’t…Aghast, she stared at the dark-haired girl as the memories came rushing back. Protection had sort of been the last thing on their minds when they burst into the room last night.

God, she hadn’t exactly pulled out, and it wasn’t just once either.

 _‘Okay, okay.’_ She thought, desperately trying to calm down. _‘It’s fine. I’m sure it’s fine. You might’ve just done something really stupid but the pills probably don’t even work that way.’_ She took a slow, deep breath. _‘It’s fine, right? We just need to calmly raise the possibility and discuss it. Let’s go, mouth.’_

“Oh God, you’re like five kinds of pregnant, aren’t you?! I’ve ruined your career and my academic life and I’m so not ready to be a mother and God, what did we do?!” She blurted out far too loudly. _‘…Dammit, mouth!’_

Carmilla jerked in surprise and her eyes snapped open, wide and incredulous. She stared at her tiny lover in silence for a few painful seconds, before she burst into hysterical laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Laura protested, pouting and impressively red in the face. This was humiliating enough already, thank you very much..

“Cupcake, I think you’re overreacting a bit, but if it makes you feel better I can always get a pill for that too.” She started, the hand splayed over her stomach soothingly rubbing up and down. The dark-haired girl brushed some of her bedhead aside and smiled indulgently at her shorter lover. “Fun as it was, I sincerely doubt you can get me pregnant with that thing.”

She pressed a soft kiss to Laura’s collarbone and then looked up at her, hesitant. “I…You’re not regretting anything, right?”

“I’m not.” Laura quickly assured her lover, leaning down to kiss her. “It was…really weird, but it felt amazing. We’re not throwing away the strap-on yet, though.” She nuzzled Carmilla’s brow with a grin. “No matter how good you feel.” The feeling of Carmilla’s wet heat clenching around Laura’s length was one that would probably be forever seared into her memory.

“Good.” Carmilla rested her head on Laura’s chest, snuggling into her like a giant kitten. “Because I still have plans for the strap-on too.”

“I look forward to them.” The tiny brunette muttered, settling in to get a bit more sleep. Her bed was nice and soft and Carmilla was pressed against her, naked. Laura wasn’t getting up for anyone or anything. “What pills did you mean, then?” She yawned.

“Oh, these.” Laura groaned in protest  when Carmilla squirmed free and leaned over her to grab something next to the bed.

She rolled over and saw that Carmilla had knocked over her purse, which had apparently been filled almost to the brim with pills of all colours. They had spilled all over the floor and Carmilla was sorting through them. “Carmilla, what the hell is with the dragon’s hoard of pills?”

“Your roommate helped me steal about four bowls full.” Carmilla answered with a startling lack of shame for her act of petty theft. “She has a ton for the cat-girl combo and the ones for the giant tits.” She rolled her eyes. “I figured I wouldn’t ask questions about that.”

 _‘Great...I will now forever question why Betty wants a cat.’_ Laura thought, blushing brightly. That was information about her roommate she really didn’t want or need.

“Fine, don’t help.” Carmilla nudged her playfully as she began pick out pills from the pile. “I already had the fangs last night and I think I know which ones I need to go full vampire this time.”

It didn’t escape Laura’s notice that one of the pills Carmilla had chosen was a very familiar shade of pink. She sincerely doubted it was required for the vampiric look, but the fantasies that immediately began to play out in her mind were plenty of reason not to bring it up. “Really? Why do you want to be a vampire?”

The dark-haired girl snorted. “Please, you love it. Like I can’t see your perverted little mind at work.” She sat up and let the blanket slide off, revealing her naked glory to Laura’s hungry gaze. She swallowed her first pill and gave Laura a seductive smirk that flashed two slender fangs at her. “Everyone wants to fuck vampires, Cupcake.”

 

**The Afternoon (Which Nobody Shall Ever Speak Of)**

As she screamed out her pleasure and fell apart at the tip of Laura’s talented tongue, Carmilla pondered a few things. She loved having sex with Laura. Well, making love, as Laura insisted. As much as she loved her Cupcake, calling it that still felt mushy and weird.

She also sincerely hoped that if she ever declined the chance to sit on the brunette’s beautiful fucking face and ride that tongue until her orgasm robbed her of everything but her desire for more, someone would shoot her. Or at least slap the stupidity out of her or something.

All of that being said, having frantic, passionate sex during the absolute worst heatwave in years might have been a bad idea. Especially considering the fact that Carmilla’s air conditioner had died.

It was still great and all but, God was she a sweaty mess.

There was a clear sheen on the dark-haired beauty’s pale skin when she climbed off of her girlfriend’s face and moved to lie down with her. The sight of those flushed cheeks and the evidence of her bliss still coating her lips and chin sent a spike of lust through Carmilla, but she was too hot and exhausted to do much about it.

“You’re gorgeous.” She muttered before she leaned in to kiss Laura deeply. “And I love you.” She purred at the taste of her own pleasure on Laura’s tongue.

Laura returned the kiss readily, but then playfully pushed at Carmilla’s shoulders. “Love you too, but get offa me. You’re sticky and gross.” Her nose scrunched up in that adorable way and Carmilla gave it a light peck before she pulled away.

She flopped down next to Laura on the couch, the cool leather heavenly against her overheated skin. “Like you’re much better, Cupcake.” She laughed, trailing her fingers over Laura’s sweat-slick skin.

“Ugh, I know.” Laura groaned, rolling her eyes. “Baby, I love you but please don’t touch me again for the rest of the day.”

Carmilla arched a brow and nudged her girlfriend. “Excuse me? Pretty sure you started it, Cupcake.”

Sex hadn’t even really been the plan. They had decided to spend the weekend together, but the heatwave had sapped their energy almost entirely. It had left the two in a mood where they were sprawled over the couch in their underwear, too lazy to even turn the TV on until Laura declared she was bored and somehow sex had happened.

Carmilla didn’t quite remember how and she didn’t care. Anything that left her this pleasantly sore and weak in the knees needed to happen as often as possible, regardless of circumstances.

“Not my fault.” Laura pouted, futilely trying to fan herself. “I used to be normal before I met you. You’ve gone and infected me with your sexy need for constant sex and sexiness.”

“…Really, Laura?” Sometimes Carmilla worried about Laura’s plan to become a journalist. These moments of stunning disregard for grammar or basic coherency were typically high on that list.

“Shut up, I’m hot and tired and I think you broke my brain. Me no talk good.” She grunted in a caveman impression. Her stomach rumbled and Laura rolled over. “Me also hungry.”

Carmilla chuckled and brushed a few strands stuck to the tiny yoga instructor’s brow back. “We could get pizza.”

Laura purred and her eyes fluttered shut at the touch, but she shook her head. “We had pizza yesterday…and three days ago.”

The taller girl conceded the point with a hum. “I’m not really in the mood for Chinese.” She muttered, keeping her touch feather-light as she traced her fingers over the features of Laura’s face. “I’d say Mexican, but we had that two days ago.”

Laura groaned and frowned. “You ever think we order out too much?”

Carmilla wasn’t listening, though. She was smoothing out the wrinkles in Laura’s forehead with an indulgent smile. _‘What are you doing to me, Laura Hollis?’_ She thought. Her hand dropped down to her girlfriend’s mouth and a thumb traced those soft lips.

Laura’s eyes opened, sleepy and bright with affection, and Carmilla found herself leaning in again. Their lips met with familiarity and affection as they kissed slowly and lovingly. Things didn’t stay chaste for long though, and soon Carmilla found herself on her back, with Laura on top of her and kissing her hungrily. One of the brunette’s thighs was between the raven-haired girl’s legs and she was grinding herself slowly against it, even as Laura moaned into the kiss and rubbed her pussy against Carmilla’s thigh.

The older girl was happy to let things continue until they reached the obvious conclusion, but when her hands landed on Laura’s ass to help her with the motion, the tiny journalism major nipped her bottom lip and reluctantly pulled away.

“Nuh-uh, Lady Killer.” She gasped, pulling her leg away from Carmilla’s lazily bucking hips. “Food. I’m _hungry._ ” She punctuated the statement by pinching her girlfriend’s side.

Carmilla didn’t respond. She just raised a brow and looked pointedly down her own bare body before throwing the flustered brunette a suggestive look.

The shorter girl let out an exasperated groan and rolled her eyes. “For something _other_ than pussy, Karnstein." She said, pinching Carmilla’s side again for good measure.

“Fine, fine. Food.” Carmilla grumbled, trying to get her hormone-addled brain to cooperate. “We could just cook.” She said, throwing out the first idea that came to mind.

“You can cook?” Laura asked as she gave up on holding herself up and just draped herself over Carmilla’s sweaty body.

“Get off.” Carmilla nudged her with a huff at the unwelcome extra heat. “The no touching thing goes both ways.” She muttered as she tipped Laura on to the couch. “And no…I mean…There’s probably food in the house, but I haven’t really cooked in…ever.”

Laura made a confused noise. “You’re in your twenties and you can’t cook?” She asked.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “I grew up with a live-in maid and a chef, Cupcake.” She deadpanned. “Guess which skills weren’t terribly high on the list of priorities.”

“Trust fund brat.” Laura accused with an affectionate smile. “Come on, let’s see if you actually have something we can use.”

“As long as nobody gets dressed, I’m all for it.”

Of course getting off of the couch proved to be a trial. Sweat + Leather = Stickiness. Carmilla was fairly certain that they both left a layer or two of epidermis still stuck to that couch.

Compared to cooking, though, it was a piece of cake.

Cooking, Carmilla quickly decided, was idiotic. She was a highly educated woman with a degree from a very highly accredited university, dammit! So why was it that she couldn’t seem to chop an onion without weeping like her entire family had just been shot in front of her while the stupid pieces went all over the place?

And how was she supposed to know how quickly these things could burn if you took your eyes off of them for just a minute?

The nakedness was turning out to be very nice and cooling, but also rather distracting.

Their first attempt was just a simple steak with some fried onions, carrots and baked potatoes. After the disaster that was chopping the onion, which Laura found far too funny, the Cupcake showed her girlfriend how to properly season a steak.

Of course, that involved a lot of vigorous shaking of salt and pepper shakers and massaging various spices into the meat. That wasn’t particularly appealing in and of itself, of course, but the way Laura’s breasts bounced with the more energetic motions was.

Maybe the brunette had a point about the need for sex being infectious, though who had infected whom was up for debate. Carmilla didn’t care though, because she had already dropped to her knees and wedged herself between the pretty brunette and the kitchen counter.

“And then you- Carm, really?” Laura gave her an exasperated look, but didn’t step away.

“Keep going.” Carmilla muttered huskily as she leaned in and took a long, slow lick. “I’m listening.”

“And you complain about my attention spa- oh, fuck. Carm, come on you…Nevermind, right there.”

After their…little break, Carmilla was banned to the other side of the kitchen with a bunch of potatoes so she could only leer at the shorter girl from afar. Of course, her attempts to eye-fuck Laura didn’t make her task any easier. Apparently, potatoes got really fucking slippery when you peeled them.

Laura quickly browned the onions in a pan and then stepped away, trailing her hand over Carmilla’s bare back as she slipped by her. “I’m gonna grab something for the gravy. Could you put the steak in?”

“Sure, Cupcake.” Carmilla picked up the steak and eyed the pan for a moment.

“Just do it gently.” Laura warned with her head in the fridge. “Otherwise-”

“OW! Son of saggy-titted bitch!”

“That’ll happen.” Laura finished lamely as she turned to find Carmilla frantically swiping the hot oil that had splashed up out of the pan from her skin.

“Oh, I’m sorry for not following your instructions to the letter, Martha Stewart.” Carmilla snapped, glaring at Laura. “This shit hurts.”

“Oh come here you big baby.” The tiny brunette said, rolling her eyes as she pulled her girlfriend over to the sink. She ran a cloth under the tap for a moment and then pressed it against the red spots on Carmilla’s otherwise pale skin. “Is that better?” She cooed.

“Yes.” Carmilla grumbled as the cold cloth took away the sting of the hot oil. “But cooking can officially bite me.”

“Well, this is why people typically don’t do this while naked.” Laura giggled softly as she pulled the cloth away. “See? It’s just a little red.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to one of the marks. “There, magical healing kisses of love.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, but a soft chuckle tumbled from her lips. “Well, I was splashed a lot. I may need more of those.”

“Greedy.” Laura chastised, though the indulgent smile on her face robbed it of any real impact. “Fine, here.” She kissed her way up Carmilla’s torso, following the bright red marks until she reached the one just below Carmilla’s breasts. The dark-haired girl’s breath hitched and Laura felt an answering heat spread through her body.

“You know.” She purred, ghosting more kisses just below those perfect breasts. “I’ve heard about a really great natural painkiller. Wanna try it?”

“If it involves what I think it involves then yes. Right now. Please.”

Suffice to say that the steak was like a piece of tarmac by the time they remembered that they were cooking dinner.

Their second attempt was a simple pasta dish and it almost succeeded. Carmilla was stirring the sauce, as instructed, when Laura put the pasta on and then wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s bare waist and rested her chin on the taller girl’s shoulder. An innocent kiss soon became more and it wasn’t long before they were making out against the fridge.

They only stopped when they noticed the black smoke rising from the sauce pan.

Staring at the black, tar-like mess in the pan Carmilla felt defeated and hungry while Laura just seemed utterly pissed. “Can we just order something now?” Carmilla asked.

“No.” Laura growled, dumping the pan in the sink moodily. “We are intelligent, independent women. We can cook _something_ without it turning into a charred mess, dammit.” She looked at Carmilla’s fridge. “Maybe we should just get dressed so we won’t get distracted.”

“Yeah, no.” Carmilla snorted as she wrapped her arms around Laura. “First off all, fuck that idea, it’s way too hot for that. Second of all, I think we both know that I get plenty distracted by you even when you’re clothed.” She smirked and kissed her neck. “Third, I’m basically out of food now and I’m really, really hungry Laura.”

The shorter girl sighed and slumped. “Yeah, me too.” She took the menus. “Just know that I’m ordering extra ice cream.”

“I already picked out the places that serve Ben&Jerry’s .” Carmilla said smugly.

“…See, this is why I love you.”

And as Laura went over the available flavours with the same scrutiny most people applied to a wine list, Carmilla couldn’t help but think about how busy Laura would be when studying for exams next week. How she would probably be stuck in her dorm a lot. There wouldn’t be a lot of time for them to be together.

This, though? This was perfect and she was happy to just bask in the moment, even if said moment included clouds of black smoke and the stench of burned food.

**The Ass (pre-relationship)**

_‘Stupid, arrogant, needy, selfish, ungodly sexy woman with her stupid pictures and her stupid videos and her stupidly perfect ass.’_ Laura thought as she sat on the subway, willing it to go faster as she stewed in her own arousal and frustration.

Yes they hadn’t seen each other in a while due to Carmilla’s stupid business trip and yes, they had been too busy for phone sex. Not that Laura had considered phone sex. Really. Not seriously, anyway. She had just…you know…pondered it. Academically.

Look, she’d been horny too, alright?

And yes, she could have just gone out and found someone else. However, aside from the fact that she didn’t really do things like that, the thought just didn’t sit well. Carmilla and Laura hadn’t even come remotely close to discussing what they were doing or what they were to each other, but it still felt wrong to try and go out to find someone other than Carmilla to sleep with.

The thought that Carmilla might not feel the same and had found someone else to keep her bed warm during this trip made the brunette nauseous for reasons she really didn’t want to examine.

That being said, Carmilla’s needy behaviour certainly didn’t imply that she’d spent her business trip sleeping with easily impressed interns or something.

While that sparked a warm fluttering inside of her chest, it also ensured that Laura hadn’t been able to look her friends in the eye for a good part of the evening before she rushed out with a hasty excuse. Thankfully Lafontaine and Perry had been too focused on the movie to notice Laura texting the older girl, or the pictures she had received when the texts weren’t doing the trick.

Or the video and, Holy Hufflepuff, that video. It really shouldn’t have been as effective as it was. She had seen Carmilla naked, she had touched her until the dark-haired beauty was a writhing mess underneath her. A video of Carmilla masturbating shouldn’t have driven her crazy.

Thank God her phone’s sound had been off, at least. She had slipped into the hallway with some half-formed excuse about a phone call. She was obviously going to shout at Carmilla for sending her something like that while Laura was with her friends.

After watching it, of course. Twice.

God, those wet and sticky fingers, that voice moaning her name as if it was begging for her, imagining Carmilla’s fingers were Laura’s as they plunged so very deep inside. The tiny brunette had been wet ever since and utterly soaked since Carmilla offered Laura her ass.

Honestly, how was she supposed to say no to that?

Carmilla’s ass was a piece of perfection and, though Laura had never voiced her desire to have her way with it, she had some fantasies. Just a few. You know, the kind of fantasies everyone had about their lover. The sort of fantasies that had her jerking awake in the middle of the night, sweaty and cumming all over the fingers she’d slid into her pants while she dreamed of taking Carmilla’s ass.

…She hadn’t been this horny before she met Carmilla, honest!

The tiny journalism major all but sprinted off of the subway when it finally reached her stop. She blushed brightly as she stumbled past a few people trying to get on. It felt like everyone who looked at her could read her thoughts and knew exactly where she was going in such a hurry.

That thought got particularly mortifying when she passed an aging nun.

The brunette made the trip to Carmilla’s place in record time and knocked almost hard enough to knock the door down. Thankfully, Carmilla didn’t keep her waiting and Laura felt the breath leave her with a quiet ‘woosh’ when the older girl opened the door.

Carmilla was entirely naked, her skin slightly flushed, her nipples hard and a light sheen of wetness still visible between her legs. Also, the strap-on they had bought together dangled from a single, slender finger.

 Carmilla smirked. “Good, it’s actually you. This would have been really awkward if you were the elderly lady from three doors dow- mph!”

Laura so didn’t have time for this. Banter could wait. She had a perfect ass to ravage. She kissed the taller girl deeply and hungrily and possessively grabbed her hips. With a soft grunt, she hoisted the surprised Carmilla up and carried her into the bedroom.

Along the way, the brunette only pulled back long enough to look Carmilla in the eye. “I missed you.” The moment the words left her lips, she felt awkward about them. Was that too much?

Carmilla thankfully didn’t seem to think so. She ran her hand gently over Laura’s cheek and smiled. “I missed you too, Laura.”

Then they were kissing again and tenderness wasn’t really on their minds anymore. Laura all but dumped Carmilla on her bed and they both scrambled to get Laura into the harness as quickly as possible. The brunette couldn’t even really bring herself to feel awkward about the red silicone bobbing up and down suddenly.

At least in part because Carmilla immediately reached for the dildo and ran her tongue along its length. With a wink, Carmilla wrapped her lips around the silicone and began slowly taking the length into her mouth.

Laura’s breath hitched and her hands tangled in thick, dark hair. The feeling of the strap-on’s base rubbing against her clit was great, but the visual of Carmilla on her knees and looking up at her was even better. She could see the desire and the promise of more in those pretty, lust-darkened eyes.

It made the tiny brunette feel powerful. It made her feel sexy. It made her want to fuck Carmilla’s brains out, which was probably the intended purpose.

She couldn’t help it. Laura bucked her hips just slightly and drove the dildo further into Carmilla’s mouth. Carmilla laughed softly, muffled by the silicon, and stopped moving. She placed her hands on Laura’s hips and gave her a challenging look. Daring her to do it.

“ _God.”_ Laura moaned when she realized what her lover was daring her to do. Her grip on Carmilla’s head tightened and the tiny brunette began to thrust carefully. Slowly she went deeper and faster until the strap-on was buried all the way inside and hitting the back of Carmilla’s throat.

She tried her best not to lose her head, even as the wet choking noises Carmilla made every few thrusts fanned the fire spreading through Laura’s body. She didn’t want to hurt Carmilla, no matter how much her body cried out to be rough with the other girl.

The idea that Carmilla would let Laura take her like this? That she would trust Laura and let herself be _used_? It boggled her mind.

Suddenly she noticed that one of Carmilla’s hands had dropped from her hips and Laura groaned when she saw where it had gone. It was between Carmilla’s legs, two fingers plunging in and out of her pussy in time with Laura’s thrusts.

The tiny brunette finally pulled back and Carmilla took a deep breath, but before she could ask any questions Laura tackled her and pushed her flat on her back.

“You’re fucking perfect.” She breathed, eyes wide with wonder before she leaned in for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. “And I want to taste your pussy.” Laura did her best to sound as seductive as possible as she ground the length of her strap-on against Carmilla’s dripping slit.

Carmilla hardly had to be seduced though and bucked up into the touch eagerly. “I’m not stopping you, Cupcake.” She purred, pushing at Laura’s head impatiently.

The shorter girl quickly kissed her way down Carmilla’s body until she could settle in between her eagerly spread legs. She hungrily lapped up the juices that had spilled down her lover’s thighs, but otherwise had no patience for teasing. The scent and the taste beckoned her to have more and she grabbed Carmilla’s thighs as she leaned in to devour her.

The dark-haired girl was quite close and very sensitive already, hips struggling against Laura’s hold as her tongue spelled out the alphabet on her hard, twitching clit. Laura moaned desperately at the taste of Carmilla, sucking and slurping like she had been wandering through the desert without anything to quench her thirst for weeks.

Writhing on the sheets, her head tossing back and forth,  the older girl made no effort to hold in her ragged cries of pleasure. “Laura! Lauralauralaurayes! Yes!” Her fingers tangled in brown strands and tugged, eager for something to anchor her to this place because it felt like Laura was driving Carmilla out of her mind. “So good, Babe.”

Preening under the praise, Laura swiped her tongue through Carmilla’s folds, quickly and teasingly. She teased her lover’s opening and winked at her, before plunging her tongue deep inside. She couldn’t help the smug smile that came to her face when Carmilla’s hips jerked desperately in her hold, flicking at those spots on her inner walls with the tip of her tongue which she knew would drive the other girl crazy.

The tiny brunette let one hand drift over to Carmilla’s clit, rolling it between her fingers and distracting her lover as she kissed down and flicked her tongue over Carmilla’s clenching ass.

“Laura!” A ragged gasp left Carmilla’s throat, but she made no move to stop Laura when she leaned in to lick again. “Y-You….you…oh my God…” Carmilla stuttered.

She had tensed up a bit, but the pleasure was quickly soothing her and coaxing her to relax into Laura's ministrations.

Still rolling and thumbing Carmilla’s clit, Laura circled and prodded those tight muscles to relax and loosen while Carmilla groaned out her pleasure and massaged her own breasts.

“I’m gonna cum!” She groaned, disbelievingly. “Oh fuck you’re touching my ass and…and…Lauralaura. _Please_. I’m-I’m cumming!”

Laura moaned right along with Carmilla as the older girl bucked and trembled through her release. She could see every muscle tense, could feel the ones under her tongue flex and flutter in the most tempting way and she could see Carmilla’s eyes roll back as her head thrashed back and forth as if to fight the waves of pleasure assaulting her.

When Carmilla finally slumped with a sigh, Laura quickly pulled away from her ass and ran her tongue through Carmilla’s folds, greedily lapping up her release and easing her down.

Carmilla’s hand finally untangled from brown strands and stroked her cheek before it flopped to the bed bonelessly. Laura kissed her pale thighs, sucking a hickey on the left one for good measure, and propped her chin on her palm as she smirked at her dark-haired lover. “So…somebody liked that.” She teased.

“Your tongue’s fucking magical.” Carmilla groaned, lifting her head with obvious reluctance. “I wish I’d known your little obsession with my ass would bring this out in you, Cupcake.” Her smile faltered as she looked at Laura for a moment and a vulnerable look took its place. Blindly, she reached for the nightstand and grabbed something. “I...here…”

“I’m not obsessed.” The brunette protested with a pout. She looked at what Carmilla was offering her and felt her heart swell with anticipation and affection. “Babe, are you sure?” She asked, accepting the tiny bottle of lube. “We don’t have to do more if you’re not comfortable.”

The dark-haired girl scoffed and threw her lover a hesitant smile. “Hey, I just came so hard I think I sprained something. If you can make it feel anywhere near that good…”

Laura laughed and shook her head, pressing a kiss to Carmilla’s stomach. “Okay, Carm. Roll over for me?” She gathered some of the lube on her fingertips while Carmilla climbed to her hands and knees. Gently, she applied some of it to Carmilla’s ass, giggling when the other girl jumped. “Still okay?”

“Yeah.” Carmilla quickly nodded, looking oddly shy. It was utterly adorable. “Just cold.”

The tiny brunette rubbed the lube in liberally and gently, making sure Carmilla was utterly slick and her finger dipped in just the tiniest bit further each time. Her other hand gently teased Carmilla’s dripping folds, careful to avoid her sensitive clit, and soon enough the dark-haired girl was moaning softly.

“Cupcake, would you put that stupid dildo to use already?” She asked, her voice trembling with pleasure.

Laura grinned and rubbed the silicon against Carmilla’s slit. “Whatever you want, baby.” She purred, before she adjusted her aim and slowly began to slip inside. They had done this a few times now, but she still wasn’t over the little gasp that escaped Carmilla every time or the little tremor that passed through her body before her back arched and she moved back to force more of Laura inside.

She tried to match the timing of her thrusts with the ministrations of her fingers, but it was so hard to remember to do that when the base of the strap-on hit her clit every time she buried herself deeply inside of Carmilla. Before long she was pounding into her so hard it was making the headboard slam against the wall, the noise only overshadowed by Carmilla’s loud, desperate moans and pleas for more.

Testingly, Laura put a bit more force behind her finger and carefully pressed through the resistance. It was hot. So very, very hot and oddly smooth. Not to mention tight. Carmilla’s ass clung to Laura’s finger like a vice and the shorter girl bent over her lover to whisper in her ear.

“It’s alright Baby, just relax.” She crooned, tugging on Carmilla’s earlobe. “You feel so good.”

A low, deep moan tumbled from the dark-haired girl’s lips. “Laura, ah! It’s…It’s weird.”

“Good weird?” Laura asked worriedly, already preparing to stop when Carmilla nodded vigorously.

“Yes, fuck, really good. Really fucking _gooooood.”_ Her arms gave out when Laura ghosted the fingers of her free hand over Carmilla’s clit and the older girl collapsed onto her elbows with a guttural groan of utter bliss.

Laura sincerely hoped Carmilla’s neighbours weren’t home, because they would probably think she was getting murdered.

Very, very gently her finger began to move in and out, massaging and stretching as carefully as she could. She found herself staring at her own hand, at that finger. Laura was struck with the urge to pinch herself just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

Eventually a second finger slipped into Carmilla, but Laura barely noticed because the constant friction against clit was taking its toll. Reluctantly, she slowed her pace and immediately Carmilla glared at Laura over her shoulder.

“Nonononono! Laura, I swear to God, if you stop now I’ll throw your tardis mug out of the window!” Carmilla looked beautifully ruined. Her hair was a mess, there was light sheen of sweat on her forehead and her eyes were wide, glassy pools of pure lust and hunger. “Please, Baby. I’m so, so close.”

“Me too.” Laura groaned. It was so tempting just to chase her own release, but she wanted to save that. Ignoring her lover’s whine of protest, she began pull out of her wet, clenching heat. “I just…wanted to move on, you know?” She muttered, struggling to put words to her desire.

It took a while for Carmilla’s equally sex-fogged brain to catch on, but when it did she nodded and gave Laura a determined look. “Okay.” She rolled on to her back again, spreading herself and giving Laura a heated look. “I want to see you.”

An embarrassingly needy whine left Laura at the husky tone. God, the things that voice did to her. The strap-on was already very slick with Carmilla’s pleasure, but Laura quickly and messily added a coating of lube for good measure. She lined herself up, and nudged the head of the toy inside.

The next few minutes were utter torture.

For what felt like hours Laura inched her way deeper, stopping to let Carmilla adjust every time the other girl flinched. “You’re so beautiful.” She muttered, running her hands up and down her lover’s side.

Carmilla snorted. “Cupcake, you’re fucking my ass. Does this seem like the time for romance to you?”

They both laughed until Laura once more sank a little deeper and Carmilla trailed off with a whimper and her head dropped back on to the pillow. Laura couldn’t help but stare. At Carmilla’s heaving breasts. At her fluttering eyes. At the red silicone slowly sliding into her ass.

The tiny brunette couldn’t conceive of ever having another fantasy that didn’t involve this image in some way.

Eventually she bottomed out, her hips flush against Carmilla’s ass, and once she managed to get a grip on herself after that realization, Laura slowly began to move. As her pace increased, she bent over Carmilla to nip and suck at her nipples, never looking away from those big eyes watching her every move with something akin to awe.

She tugged at one of the stiff nipples with her teeth before soothing the sting with her tongue and Carmilla groaned, pulling her closer. “Laura! Fuckfuckfuck! I can’t believe, oh God…” She was writhing and bucking beneath the shorter girl, who couldn’t help but grin smugly. At least she wasn’t the only one getting off on this.

It was if they were directly connected, their pleasure magnified as they shared it with each other. All Laura could focus on was Carmilla’s warmth, the softness of her skin and the way her moans urged her on longer after Laura’s energy had run out. She felt powerful and warm and loved and it was so fucking good.

“C’mere!” Carmilla demanded, hauling Laura up roughly until their lips met in a clumsy kiss. She clung to Laura like she was afraid she would disappear, long nails digging crescent marks into her back. When she came, Carmilla’s cry of Laura’s name was muffled by her lover’s lips. Laura was close behind, falling over the edge with her lover, though she couldn’t make a sound as her release washed over her.

When her body finally relaxed she slumped onto Carmilla and nuzzled into her chest. Her thighs were on fire, her arms were cramped, she was fairly sure the scratches Carmilla had given her were bleeding and she was stuck in that odd state where she was still wound up but too tired to really do much about it.

Not that she gave a hoot about any of that, though. The tiny brunette was on the best endorphin high of her life and the only thing that mattered now was getting some quality cuddles before they both passed out.

“That was...Wow…I…Wow…” She croaked, her voice scratchy.

“Eloquent as that was,” Carmilla mumbled, nuzzling the top of Laura’s head “I’m inclined to agree. Wow.” Strong hands splayed out over the younger girl’s back, drawing her closer. “Sorry, but I can’t feel my legs, Cupcake. I’ll pay you back in the morning.” Carmilla drawled, her voice thick with sleep.

“Carm, ‘s okay.” Laura replied in the same tone. “I came. ‘s fine. Not a competition.”

“Yeah, well…” Her lover’s hold tightened. “If it were I’d be losing, so you’re still waking up with my head between your legs.” Even half asleep, Carmilla managed to sound cocky and Laura was too tired to remind herself that she shouldn’t find that as attractive as she did. The last thing she needed was anyone feeding Carmilla’s ego.

“Sure, Carm.” She muttered, rolling her eyes. Carmilla waking up before Laura would be a bigger surprise than Carmilla waking her up with oral sex. “Here, lemme…” She moved to pull out, but was stopped when Carmilla’s hold tightened.

Confused, she looked up and found her lover blushing and very pointedly not looking at Laura. “Well…” The tiny yoga instructor smirked. “It seems someone liked this. Really, _really_ liked this.”

Carmilla only got more adorably petulant as she huffed and continued to ignore Laura, her blush brighter than ever.

The shorter girl giggled and gently nudged her chin to force Carmilla to face her. “Carm, it’s fine. I’m happy you did.” She placed a quick peck on the dark-haired girl’s lips. “If you don’t let me pull out, you’re going to be way more sore in the morning, though.” She said caringly.

“Fine.” Carmilla grumbled her consent and loosened her hold until Laura had carefully slid the toy out of her and discarded it by the side of the bed.

The brunette crawled up until she could snuggle into the crook of Carmilla’s neck and pulled her close with a grin. “Who would’ve thought you’d be such a butt-slut, though?” Laura said, her tone amused.

Carmilla let out a sleepy grin as her eyes drooped shut. “You’re going to be insufferable for a while, aren’t you? And after I so thoughtfully offered you morning head, too.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “And worded it so tastefully.” She muttered, before nipping Carmilla’s neck. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you sleep before I really get started with the puns.”

Despite her exhaustion, Laura couldn’t fall asleep right away. She watched Carmilla, mumbling incomprehensibly in her sleep every now and then and subconsciously snuggling closer to Laura’s warmth. She was gorgeous like this. Soft and unguarded.

“God, this started out as the worst crush ever and it has _not_ gotten any better.” She jokingly lamented. With a soft smile, she brushed some of Carmilla’s hair from her forehead. It was scary, realizing that she felt so much for someone whom she hadn’t had any sort of real conversation about feeling or commitment with.

Still, Carmilla was smart and funny and a complete bitch but sweet when she wanted to be and Laura had a feeling that not many girls were invited to stay the night on a regular basis, much less to cuddle with the raven-haired beauty.

Heck, she knew for a fact that nobody had ever done what Laura had just done to Carmilla, which was a massive ego boost.

So yeah, it was scary, but there were worse people to be in love with. And that talk? Well, she’d just have to find a good time to have it in the near future.

 

**The Apartment**

“Goodnight, guys.” Laura smiled before she closed the door to Carmilla’s department behind them. She hadn’t exactly been surprised when Carmilla had told her in no uncertain terms that she was spending the entire day with Laura on her birthday and that everyone else could suck it.

True to her word, Carmilla had taken her out for a very fancy lunch before taking Laura to a store she could only describe as nerd nirvana. Laura left with two new posters, a beautiful tardis lamp, a small silvery statue of the Hungarian horntail from Harry Potter and a significantly poorer girlfriend.

Also a significantly happier girlfriend, as the tiny brunette had promised to thank her for a great birthday with a very extensive list of sexual favours. Carmilla was easy to please like that.

What Laura hadn’t been expecting was to return to Carmilla’s apartment to find a surprise party waiting for them. Carmilla had invited all of her friends, including Danny. Granted, she seemed as happy to host the redhead as Danny seemed to be with watching Carmilla wrap an arm around Laura’s waist none too subtly, but at least they were adults about it.

Perry had baked an absolutely wonderful birthday cake. Of course, it had plenty of chocolate. Laura had been briefly worried that Carmilla would dump her to elope with Perry when the raven-haired girl tasted the cake and let out a moan she normally associated with a time when they were both far less clothed.

It was a relatively quiet party, but Laura didn’t particularly mind. It actually made her feel oddly grown up, having a party with her girlfriend and friends where they could just sit, eat and drink some wine together. Of course the grown-up atmosphere was slightly tarnished by the incredibly nerdy gifts her friends had brought and the way Lafontaine and Kirsch kept fawning over the dragon statue, but even mature adults had their childish moments, right?

She walked back into the kitchen, where Carmilla was clearing away some of the dishes while staring into the middle distance. Laura watched her silently for a moment, a pleasant warmth spreading through her body that reminded her of coming home. The brunette wrapped her arms around Carmilla and kissed her shoulder. “Hey, Carm.”

“Hey.” Carmilla replied with a loving smile. “Did you have fun?”

“I did.” Laura purred, resting her chin on Carmilla’s shoulder and slipping her hand under her shirt to trace meaningless patterns on the taller girl’s flawless skin. “Today was great, Baby. Thank you.” She sighed as she breathed in the scent of Carmilla’s perfume.

“Don’t thank me yet.” The taller girl let out an oddly nervous laugh as she reached for something in her pocket. “There’s one more thing I want to give you.” She turned around and dropped something shiny in Laura’s hand.

“Carm! That’s sweet, but you’ve already given me plenty.” Laura chastised before she looked down at what she had been given. The yoga instructor raised a brow in confusion. “And I already have a key to your place.”

“Yes, obviously.” Carmilla rolled her eyes as she pointed at the keyring. “That’s a spare key, that’s a key to the safe in my room, that one’s for the balcony doors and that one is for my office just in case.” She listed off the keys.

Laura looked up at her girlfriend and only then did she notice how truly nervous the other girl was. The significance suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks and the tiny brunette let out a gasp as hope filled her chest until it felt like she couldn’t breathe. “Carm, are you…”

Carmilla blushed and let out another nervous laugh. “I’m asking you to move in with me, Laura.” She breathed. “I mean, I guess it’s a bit fast, but I really love you and you’re done with classes for now anyway and it would be cheaper than registering for the dorms again, not to mention that you’re here all the time anyway and- oh Cupcake.”

Thick tears were rolling down Laura’s cheeks. She felt lightheaded, all coherent thought had taken a flying leap out of a window and her tiny, gay heart was doing its very best to beat its way out of her chest. How _dare_ Carmilla do this without giving Laura some time to mentally prepare, dammit.

“You jerk!” She sobbed through her smile. “You absolute _jerk,_ Carmilla Karnstein. You can’t do that.” She clutched the keys to her chest. “I’m so, so h-happy and look at me. I’m a total mess now and…and…and you to-totally stole my thing because rambling is my thing and you…”

The tension drained from Carmilla’s shoulders and she grinned. “Is that a yes then, Cupcake?”

“Of course it’s a yes.” Laura scoffed. “Yes, I’ll move in with you.” As if there could be any other answer. She yanked Carmilla into a bruising kiss. “I love you so much, you jerk.”

Carmilla smiled into the kiss, already ridding them both of their clothing to properly celebrate. “Love you too, you spaz.”

“Just for that, I’m setting extra strict rules about hair in the shower drain.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that then, Creampuffs?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading! As for me, well, you have no idea how sick I am at the moment. I'm talking "Someone shoot me" sick. I can't just roll over and sleep either because I have shit to do.
> 
> Being an adult sucks.
> 
> SirPrize's Shower Thoughts (#9)
> 
> So, you guys want another glimpse at the creative process? Well, either way you're getting one.
> 
> Fics like this are typically fun and not that hard to write, at least to me. Not as hard as something with a clear plotline, like Clerical Error, at least. 
> 
> There's just more to keep in mind there in terms of timeline, theming, pacing and plotholes. It can get a little annoying when you think of something really cool and then realize that the story is already at a point where you can't get that idea in anymore without making it feel ham-fisted. That's not to say writing stories like that isn't fun, though. It does feel nice watching it slowly come closer to the ending you had in mind when you started.
> 
> Stories like this one, though, are mainly a matter of writing what I want to write right in that moment. It can be something smutty, something kind of cool but also kind of clichéd or just weird but creative enough to be interesting. 
> 
> The main idea here was to have 2 segments somehow tied to Laura's and Carmilla's past, present and future despite not necessarily being set in those periods. For example, something set before they got together but which focussed on them just enjoying the moment. Of course, since people asked, I also wanted to add a certain scene I sort of skirted around in the preceding fic (You know the scene I mean, you little perverts XD) and that led to the idea of making one fluffy and one smutty segment for each theme...even though those involved with 'present' both wound up kinda smutty...oh well.
> 
> That being said, I did almost scrap 'The Pills' for something much more mundane, centered around Laura taking Carmilla on a date she could actually afford on her starving student budget. 
> 
> Why? Well...part of the series' charm is the completely deadpan attitude most characters present when faced with the weird and supernatural. I felt DYP was kinda lacking in this regard and wanted to add a bit of that feeling. However, I was also worried that this would make this one segment feel kind of disconnected from the others? In the end, I just liked the idea enough to keep it and a lot of time had gone into it so scrapping would've felt like a bit of a waste.
> 
> Was it too much? Let me know what you think, Creampuffs!
> 
> Either way, I've pretentiously rambled at you for long enough. I'm gonna go back to throwing up now.
> 
> Later, Creampuffs!


End file.
